Floor vents generally allow for the passage of air from heating/ventilation/air conditioning (HVAC) systems into a room. Floor vents typically have covers that are installed such that they protrude above the surrounding floor surface. In addition to their general lack of aesthetic appeal resulting from the discontinuity in floor surface and/or materials, the protrusion of conventional floor vent covers can create a tripping hazard or interfere with the placement of furniture. While some vents have been developed more recently that have a lower profile, they typically employ fixed openings that do not allow for adjustment of a flow rate of air through the vent or for the vent to be closed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved floor vent that addressed the above shortcomings.